ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aohebi (puppet)
Nene Mori's third puppet. Mark One Tool Description Appearance Twenty feet long completely, with a long serpentine tail and standing normally at six feet tall, this puppet is covered in a cloth cloak and a head of hair, disguising its face and body to make it seem like a hair headed serpent. In truth, the cloak hides the four arms that the puppet has and the hair hides the three mouth compartments designed in to the rotating head. With the hair sewn in to the top, a quick spin of the head looks like it shaking its head no, with the hair falling back in to place. Its tail, the main feature of its body, is rather thick and segmented, allowing it to curl in around itself, or poor targets. Ability Aohebi's tail can extend further with three chains linking each segment together and each segment housing retractable blades laced with poison. This tail can be used to constrict and slowly slice through a target, or make quick glancing blows in passing with a flick of the tail. The arms hold on to tanto blades and in each of the three segments of the arms are senbon launchers equipped with ten senbon each, giving the puppet one hundred and twenty senbon to fire off completely if the tanto and hidden blades under the hands are broken or cast away. The puppet's arm segments fire off, with explosives rigged to them the size of small grenades, to reveal the next set of launchers after the ammunition of one segment is emptied out. In the first mouth compartment, Aohebi can bellow out a gaseous form of the poison it employs, a purple smog that covers a large area and hangs thick. The second mouth compartment stores another hidden blade and another senbon launcher, rigged up with twenty senbon that fire around the cylindrical blade. The third mouth compartment is laced with a hallucinogen that causes those affected by it to feel as though they are shrinking and the world is growing around them. Aohebi's poison is acidic and causes irritation to mucous membranes such as the eyes, the mouth, the lungs, in its gaseous form. In its liquid form, the poison acts as an acid by widening wounds with a salt solution to amplify the pain and thereby causing maximum discomfort to those it afflicts, distracting them hopefully. The hallucination toxin takes effect within the next two posts, the first causing the target to feel disoriented, as if their depth perception is thrown off, while the second causes the full effect to strike. Aohebi's poison takes effect on the first post after it strikes, worsening from a light scratch to a gash up to an open wound within four posts. Tool History Nene Mori's third puppet, Aohebi, takes its name and purpose from the inspirational character of her favorite story. The Blue Snake acts as the scout! Her purpose for this puppet was to make something that could easily maneuver around and quickly get in and out of the enemy lines while delivering glancing blows. Tool Creator Nene Mori Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)